


Harmonia and co

by newpersonsamemistakes



Category: ITS REDACTED
Genre: F/M, I am so brave for finally posting something wow, this will be the only thing I post yes but im having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newpersonsamemistakes/pseuds/newpersonsamemistakes
Summary: I research stuff about greek goddesses too much





	Harmonia and co

“I wish you would just allow me to forget about you in fucking peace.” Deleted.

“But you never will, I know you like I know my own face.” Deleted.

“I should’ve left you awhile ago.”

She shut her phone off and continued to sip the warm latte in front of her. She felt her phone buzz again in her lap and she simply blocked his number and went back to drinking her drink. Sometimes she wondered why she even approached him at the art gallery. And then she thought about his writing, the fact that his blue hued eyes lit up when she walked up to him. No not that. 

 

Maybe it was his voice, his accent when he spoke, how even though he was a writer, he always seemed to have a stutter when he would have to speak publicly. Maybe it was because on their first date he promised to write about her. And he did, but she was evil, but she wasn’t surprised. 

“Would you like a refill ma’am?” Beyoncé shook her head, politely declining. She left about 1 hour before closing time and laid in her bed gingerly, her eyes shuttering closed. 

 

She had a dream about him too, but it was him before everything happened, he had stubble on his face and his hair was neatly gelled and styled and he had on a suit and that cologne that has haunted her ever since they broke up. She smelled it in a department store last week and she nearly cried. Her home phone jolted her awake and she wiped the sleep out of her eyes, reaching over to answer it.

 

“Hello?” She heard heavy breathing on the phone and then someone thickly swallow. “Why’d you block my number?” Jake Gyllenhaal was just fucking relentless wasn’t he? 

“I don’t think my lawyer would want to see you harassing me almost everyday so really I’m doing you a favor.” Her voice came out raspy, from sleep but still awake enough to be tinged with anger. 

“You don’t- Do you remember that play I took you to?” She could tell he was going to respond with something sarcastic and bitter but he caught himself. 

 

“What play?” 

He sighed on the other line and she could hear him, rub his hand over his face since his beard made a sound. “No it was a, an opera. And I think we left early because you saw your ex. Aubrey I think his name was?”

Beyoncé exhaled softly when she heard his name brought up. “He was there with his boyfriend, why?”

 

Jake was silent on the other end and she patiently sat there on the other line, she had no idea why but something deep lying inside her told her to stay. “I was thinking we can go again, and before you say no, you don’t have to but think of it as me making up for… everything or I don’t know... the book.” 

Beyoncé’s jaw clenched and she didn’t say a word until she had an answer. “I’ll try.”

_ eris _

Jake figured it would end like this. Where all he could smell and taste was her and he was buried in her so deep, they were connected to one another. He doesn’t know how to explain to his lawyer that he can’t stop fucking his almost ex wife. He can’t explain that the publishing company forced him to change a bunch of shit in his novel to the point where he didn’t even want to release it anymore.

And he damn sure doesn’t how to explain to himself that after all this time and all after all the bullshit that at the end of the day he just misses her. 

It’s a stupidly simple concept and he should’ve just shut his mouth that one night but one thing he learned at the age of 41 is that sometimes whiskey can make you kinda evil. Jake looked over to Beyoncé, covered in sweat and eyes closed, breathing in and out quietly after they just slept together for god knows what time at this point. “I’m not sleep and I don’t appreciate you staring at me like that.” A breathy chuckle came from Jake as Beyoncé slowly fluttered her eyes open. “You look sweet, that’s all.

Beyoncé scooted closer to him, looking into his eyes, ignoring every emotion swirling in her stomach like laundry. “What makes you the way you are?” 

Jake reached out and caressed her cheek with his thumb. “Sometimes I’m just fucking stupid, and I’ve come to terms with that, I guess.” 

She started looking around his room before looking into his eyes. “I guess, alright.”

_ hebe _

Beyoncé stared at the white stick, her eyes watering. She had managed to block out Jake’s voice on the other line worriedly asking her if everything was alright and asking if she was still there. Positive. Two weeks. Irony is a bitch, she learned that when she was 16. 

She just never thought irony would be this much of a bitch to her. “Jake?” 

He sighed, relieved on the other line, answering her quickly. “Yeah? What does it say?” 

Beyoncé’s eyes watered and she swallowed the choked up feeling she could feel at the back of her throat. 

“2 weeks.” A lone tear fell down her face and the line went silent. “Oh.”

_pandeia_

Beyoncé had dozed off for what seemed like the 7th time that day, as she could hear Jake in the background softly talking to their daughter. They were still deciding what they wanted to be and sometimes it felt kinda stupid since she was so sure that Anais was going to save everything, she almost did but her eyes reminded her too much of her father, and so did her smile, and her nose.

The only thing she had that was Beyoncé’s was her lips and her eyebrows but everything else was him. She began to think maybe irony had cursed her, but she had written it off as her mind fucking with her. Then she realized this entire time, irony actually couldn’t stand her.

Two babies that look just like him and she was so lucky that Anastasia had at least more features that favored her but her eyes were still all Jake’s. And she could tell that he wanted to be with her too, he was being nicer to her, he was actually communicating with her without being bitter or angry and his most recent book even made her cry. There was still something there though. 

Beyoncé doesn’t know if it’s fear or hatred, or hell; maybe even apathy. But every time she looked at him, it was that underlying feeling of something there that kept her up so much that dark circles had started to form under her eyes and at 12am on a Friday night, she figured it out. She hadn’t forgiven him.

That feeling that was there hiding itself like a criminal running from the law was unforgiveness with a tiny bit of fear. If fear was the size of a pear then that would be the perfect size. “

You have been laying in the same spot since I first left to check on Ana.”

She sometimes hated how much of a dad Jake looked like in only the span of 11 months. “I can’t sleep.”

He sat down on the couch and he rubbed her feet, a habit that he had started to form when she would walk all the way into his office from upstairs and ask if he could rub her feet and he would, while he would lean over and kiss her swollen stomach.

“You should try to force yourself to, or maybe think less.”

She hummed, and continued to let him rub her feet. “Yeah.” Her eyes were closed until he stopped and she could feel him go on the other side of the couch, further from her.

“You’re starting to turn into me, and I know that’s what I get but it still hurts sometimes, Bey.”

She turned to lay on her back, her eyes quickly averting to him. “How am I turning into you?”

He laid his head on his hand and he stared at her so intensely she could almost feel herself try to disappear into the couch. “You’re quiet and unresponsive. And maybe just a little cold. We don’t have to be friends, and I’m okay with that but I at least want you to be a mom.”

She sat up and she brushed back her messy hair that was in front of her face, to really get a good look at him. Never in her life has she seen him look so sad.

“I’m still angry at you. It took me so long to figure it out but I promise I don’t hate you, or the twins. I’m just hurt, Ben.” His heart dropped when she referred to him by his middle name which she hasn’t done since they first dated.

He motioned her to come to where he was and Beyoncé crawled over to him right into his lap and she straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I still love you.”

Beyoncé closed her eyes once again, taking in his scent. “I’m glad you can still do so.”

__  
  



End file.
